Tink x Terrence
by farietail
Summary: A short little one-shot i just had so many feels over them i had to express it so this story was born and 1:12 in the morning


Terrance stood restocking pixie dust pouches. He would take the empty pouches refill them and hand them back to the pixies. Today was the tinkers turn to restock and Terrance was looking forward to seeing them. He had a few tinker friends, derrick, Xenia, Bobble…Tinkerbell. He went through asking how they had all been and how work was going, he thoroughly enjoyed this part of his job though some hated the small talk he loved getting to know everyone.

"Terrance!" Tinkerbell waved excitedly from the line. He grinned at her and waved back. He helped the fairies till Tink reached the front.

"You will not believe what I found" she absentmindedly handed him her pouch. "See there were these pictures and they all were like the same except a little bit different like in one his hand was down and in the next it was kinda up" Terrance filled the pouch and handed it back to Tink but she didn't leave she stayed there talking to him while he helped the others. "At first I was totally confused but then when I was flipping through them I noticed they moved!" Terrance was listening intently, amazed at what he was hearing. "You have to see it Terrance it's simply magical." She finished.

He grinned, "sounds good. I'm done in 3 hours if you want me to come over."

She was nodding profusely "perfect, I have it set up at my place, see I originally had at the workshop but I didn't want to stop working on it so I brought it home, you see I had to figure out what order they all went in and it wasn't easy because…" Tink sat on the stool next to him and continued talking, he commented occasionally but he mostly liked to listen and watch her excited movements when she was in this mood. When he was done working they flew straight to her house. She showed him the moving pictures. He hadn't quite been able to picture what she had been talking about but now.

"Wow Tink…that's amazing!" she seemed to glow with joy.

"I'm glad you think so, I was thinking of recreating one…and well you know everyone being a dusk fairy…and…" she trailed off. Terrence knew Tink had a hard time asking for help she rather just figure it out.

"Yeah, I know some fairies that can draw, Evelyn would love to do this." Terrence responded and turned to face her, he had previously been studding the pictures. She was closer than he had expected, she too had been looking at the pictures. She smiled at him with a look of relief, "thanks" her smile was slightly crooked Terrance noticed. They both turned back to the pictures. After a while Terrence headed home. As he flew he thought back to the moment when they were so close, it just wouldn't get out of his head. He sighed and went inside.

Tink watched Evelyn work. The preciseness in which she worked was astounding. There was a knock at the door. Evelyn didn't even glance up Tink went to the door and opened it Terrence stood smiling, "ready for a break?" he asked Evelyn grunted in response and continued working a single curly hair falling in her face she groaned pined it up and continued working.

"I am." Tink said, "Though I think I'm the only one." She went out and closed the door behind her. Tink felt extremely tired she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What was that for?" Terrence asked. She shrugged in response. The fact of the matter was she had been having a really bad day, work had been awful and Evelyn's obvious distaste for tinkerbell had worn on her nerves.

"What's Evelyn's problem anyway?" Tink asked. Terrence's brow furrowed,

"what do you mean I always thought she was wonderful."

Tink felt her anger swelling she tried her best to stifle it but that had never been one of her talents.

"She's insufferable and she seriously hates me!"

"Tink I think your misinterpreting things"

"You mean you think im wrong, Terrence I know when someone dosent like me." They had stoped walking and were now facing eachother.

"Evelyn has always been lovely, why would she, who has absolutely no reason to, hate you?"

"I don't know!" tink and Terrence were inches apart. Tink's face turned an unflattering shade of red and the fact that she was angry made her even more upset.

Terrence looked at Tink her face was bright red with anger and he was quite annoyed himself, why was she for no reason attacking his friend. They were both shooting dagger eyes at each other when she breathed out. He felt her breath touch his face and he became painfully aware how close they were. His mind flashed back to last time they had been this close.

"look," he said quietly, he eyes glanced down then back to hers, "I don't want to fight, honestly, that's kind of the last thing I want, I came over here hoping to cheer you up I could tell from when I brought Evelyn over, that you were not having a good day. And when Evelyn didn't want to come I was relieved because I knew I'd have a better chance cheering you up one on one I wanted to see you smile…" he trailed off, she had backed up a bit from him and her face was now a light pink. Terrence had the sudden urge to pull her close again, the thought just popped into his mind. It surprised him so much he jumped, noticeably so.

"what?" tink asked.

"oh uh…" his face became the same shade as hers. She moved closer and studied his face. Terrence lost it for one second Terrence lost all reason and control. A part of his brain told him he was going to kiss her, another part told him it was a bad idea, the first part told the other part to shut up and then he was doing it. He was kissing her. He had no idea that he had even liked her but now he understood that not only did he like her but he had liked her for a long time. At first she didn't respond, but then hesitantly she kissed him back. They broke apart and looked at each other, then she was kissing him, and he kissed her back, more intently this time. She had her hands in his hair and it felt spectacular. He put his hands on her waist and then he spun her around. They broke apart and looked once again they were both grinning wildly. She moved her hands down to his shoulders. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and he did they same and there they stood holding each other.


End file.
